Power Rangers Bootleg: Delusion Force Pilot
by Technomaru
Summary: This is a pilot for a fanfiction series that serves as the "Americanization" of the adult super sentai parody "Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger" the same way Saban turned Super Sentai into Power Rangers.In this parody of Power Rangers, three heroes fight the Evil Stema Otsu Corporation to protect San Francisco's Japantown from destruction, however the fights only exist in their heads.


**Power Rangers Bootleg: Delusion Force**

**非公認戦隊アキバレンジャー**

**By Technomaru**

**Pilot Chapter: Pain is Power!**

**Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, nor "Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger"**

**This fanfic is meant to be a "Americanization" of the adult super sentai parody "Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger" the same way Saban turned Super Sentai into Power Rangers. So far Akibaranger is unofficial and "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters is the current one in Japan and I just got word that "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" will become "Power Rangers Megaforce" next year.**

**This is also a pilot to see if this fanfic would work, if it does I might adapt all 13 episodes in this story.**

**Anyway this is my take on what if Akibaranger was given the Saban treatment. I hope those three do get Saban's attention in order to become official Power Rangers lol**

**Note that good little boys and girls should not read this fanfic.**

**(San Francisco, 2013)**

**"A tiny Japanese paradise amongst a sea of skyscrapers: Japantown, San Francisco. There we find three warriors who believe pain is power and who fight battles that exist entirely in their heads. They are...Power Rangers Bootleg: Delusion Force!"**

At the Command Center Cafe, a Power Rangers themed Cafe in San Francisco's Japantown, Professor Hiroyo just got a signal that Japantown is being attacked and so she contacts three individuals who are infused with "delusion power":

Fred Punzil- an average 29-year-old man who works as a delivery boy and lives with his mother and is a die-hard Power Rangers fan. He is the Red Ranger of Delusion Force.

Azul Soto- A Hispanic girl, aged 18 year old who joined the Delusion Force to improve her fighting skills, knows nothing about Power Rangers. She is the Blue Ranger of Delusion Force.

Goldie Iveli- A Italian woman, a 23 year old office worker who loves writing fanfiction and is rarely seen without cat ears on her head, she knows alot about Power Rangers but not as much as Fred does. She is the Yellow Ranger of Delusion Force.

Fred was delivering a package to Nine Watt Publishing where his love interest Sayaka works at. As much as he loves Sayaka he dreads the day she would find out about his obsession with Power Rangers for he fears she will shun him for his fanboy tendancies. But then he gets a signal from his MMZ-01 (Moe Moe Z-Cune, a toy gun that resembles Aoi from the anime "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") transforming device and has to meet up with the other two.

Azul just got out of High School and on her way out she notices a man running towards her with a purse and then she performs a backflip and delivers a flying kick at the man and then notices a woman came running to her and she says to Azul, "Thank you for stopping that man, he stole my purse!" Azul then replies, "You're welcome." Then Azul hears a signal from her MMZ-01 and decides to meet up with the other two.

Goldie was just writing a Yaoi fanfic that pairs up Jason and Tommy from "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers", yes you read right readers! But then she gets a signal from her MMZ-01 and she decides to head out of her house to meet up with Fred and Azul.

Soon the three meet up in Japantown and then the Professor's voice heard through their MMZ-01 tells them, "Rangers, I got word that the Kinokuniya bookstore is being attacked by monsters and it's up to you to save the bookstore or else hundred of Otaku would no longer get their "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi" Manga, now the's time to morph Rangers!"

Fred gasps and says, "Oh no! It's worse enough that Boarders and Barnes and Nobles are shut down but with Kinokuniya destroyed we'd be forced to order "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi" manga on Ebay, we have to stop this from happening..."

Then the three pull out their MMZ-01s and they shout,

**"GRAND DELUSION!"**

They pull the trigger location on Aoi's legs and as the MMZ-01 shouts in a girlish voice, "BANG!" The Delusion Force's suits materialized over their body in a single flash of colored energy but it made Delu-Yellow's breasts grow a bit bigger.

Soon the three see their nemesis ©Na (Let's call her Malseena for now) and her henchmen the Corporate Drones about to set a explosive in the Kinokuniya Bookstore. The Corporate Drones are Malseena's footsoldiers that resemble businessmen that wear white faceless masks that sport eyeglasses and thick eyebrows and business suits.

Then Delu-Red runs to them and says, "Stop right there Malseena, I'm Delu-Red and my favorite Power Ranger is Jason!

Then Delu-Yellow then adds, "I'm Delu-Yellow and I write stories where Jason and Tommy kiss each-other lots!

Delu-Blue then facepalms and adds, "I'm Delu-Blue I guess and these two are just something else!"

Delu-Red continues, "There's no way we're letting you get away with this! for we are the...

**"POWER RANGERS BOOTLEG: DELUSION FORCE! PAIN IS POWER"**

Then a blue, red, and yellow explosion appears behind them and Delu-Blue then asks, "Why are there explosions behind us everytime we introduce ourselves?"

Malseena then says, "Just watch me... get them Corporate Drones!"

Then the Drones swarm around the Rangers and then Delu-Yellow says to the other two, I forgot how annoying those Drones are, they're just as bad as Putty Patrollers and Tenga Warriors.

The Drones continue to swarm around as they shout, "Overtime! Overtime! Quota! Quota!" Then the Rangers proceed to knock them down with their punches while Delu-Blue delivers some flying kicks to them then she says to Delu-Red, "Me and Yellow will deal with the Drones, you get the explosive. Delu-Yellow then sees a yellow traffic cone and picks it up the dodges the Drone that tries to attack her and then she pokes the Drone in the butt with the traffic cone.

Then Delu-Red beats up a few more Drones and then jumps over a few Drones as he runs into the store and manages to grab the explosive and defuses it.

Delu-Red goes outside of the bookstore and asks Malseena, "Ok Malseena, which Chief Clerk are you going to unleash on us this time? And I hope it's not "Tenderloin Mesugurohyōmonchō" again.

Malseena then makes a wicked smile and says, "Actually I got hired three Chief Clerks that seem to have a experience with Rangers..."

And with that a female warrior in gold scorpion armor shows up. Delu-Yellow then replies, "No... it can't be!" Delu-Red then adds, "It's Scorpina! But I thought you were destroyed along with Rita, Zedd, and the others at the end of "Power Rangers in Space"?"

Scorpina then said, "I was in hiding, I was actually afraid of Lord Zedd, ever since I found out about what happened to Rita and Zedd I planned to come out of hiding but since I discovered Earth was protected by the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, Samurai, and Megaforce, I would confider myself outnumbered by the entire Ranger army."

Delu-Yellow then points at Scorpina and laughs at her cowardice and then Scorpina replies, "Oh shut up! Anyway Malseena here gave me a job as her Chief Clerk of the Team Evil Group Stema Otsu Corporation and sent me and my two henchmen to a world where only a few Rangers existed and not a entire army."

Delu-Blue then asks, "Henchmen?" Then Squatt and Baboo appear behind her and wave at Delu-Blue and she replies, "I never heard of you two." Squatt and Baboo appear saddened by this.

Malseena then says, "Enough talk! Let's get them!" Then Scorpina jumps towards Delu-Red and slashes him with her blade but then Delu-Yellow then trips Scorpina and chops her in the head, Delu-Blue then continues to fight off more Drones.

Malseena then looks at Squatt and Baboo and says to them, "Aren't you too morons going to do anything?" Baboo then replies, "Well... umm we haven't fought in many years so...we forgot!" Malseena gets upset and then Squatt then replies, "But we can send out a army of out of work Putty Patrollers to fight those Rangers.

And with that Delu-Red sees the Putties joining in the fight and then he says to Blue and Yellow, oh no, we're totally outnumbered, if only we had some help.

And with that what appears to be the Red Tyrannoranger from "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" shows up and then Delu-Red then says, "Oh my god it's Jason! Umm you are Jason right?" Then the Red Tyrannoranger nods and Delu-Red then continues, "Oh good, I thought you were Rocky but still, you're my childhood hero, are you here to help us?" Then the Red Tyrannoranger nods and gives him a thumbs up.

Then he joins the fight as he helps the Delusion Force fight off the Drones and Putties with his Power Sword and then they find the entire army of both grunts defeated. Malseena then says, "Scorpina I must get going, "Dr. Z" needs me!" Scorpina then says, "Right, at least I'm fighting only four Rangers instead of 12 Ranger teams... Squatt! Baboo! get your lazy asses here!"

Baboo starts panic as he replies, "But Scorpina! I forgot how to fight!" Scorpina then goes up to the two and says to them, "There's a difference between working for me and working for Rita, Rita would just hit you on the head with her wand, I would do something so horrible it would make you want to work for Rita again!"

Delu-Red then says, "Now that they're distracted, now's the time to finish them off!"

The three join together as they shout as they prepare their MMZ-01s,

"Here we go! FINISHER! MOE MAGNUM!"

Then the three shoot powerful blasts from their MMZ-01s and it blasts Scorpina, Squatt, and Baboo as Scorpina then says, "I should've stuck fighting the army, what a way to end my return to eaaaaaarrrrtttthhh!" Then the three explode in flames and Delu-Blue then says, "Oh no! The flames are going towards the bookstore!" Then Delu-Yellow pulls out a fire extinguisher and puts out the flame. Delu-Red then asks the Red Tyrannoranger, "You know Jason I always wondered how you prevented property damage and casualties in your battles, so how did you?" Then the Red Tyrannoranger just shrugs and then runs off.

Delu-Red then realizes something and says, "Umm the fight's not over yet! I remembered the trope in Power Rangers that once we defeat a monster it comes back as a giant. Scorpina can become giant-sized and somehow becomes a very ugly monster, so let's go outside and wait for her!" Delu-Yellow then adds, "But we don't have a Zord!" Delu-Red then replies, "I know that but maybe Scorpina doesn't know that!"

**(A hour and fifteen minutes later)**

They stare into the sunset, waiting for Scorpina to return as a giant but alas it never happened. Delu-Yellow then says, "Oh c'mon!" Delu-Red then comments, "Scorpina just subverted this trope!" Delu-Yellow then shouts to the horizon, "Scorpina you jerk!" Delu-Blue facepalms and says, "I am surrounded by idiots!"

Then all of a sudden, Fred, Azul, and Goldie find themselves in front of the Kinokuniya Bookstore surrounded by the police as they take in what appears to be a robber that tried to rob the store and a worker at the bookstore says, "Thank you for saving us, our bookstore is back to normal!" Then Azul looks at the survelance tape and notices in the video that she, Fred, and Goldie were just kicking and punching in the air while the police arrest the robber.

Fred then says, "I wish our battles weren't delusions and just the real thing. And that Saban would notice us and make us official Power Rangers."

Malseena appears behind them and says to them, "Becareful what you wish for... I'll be back and this time I'll summon a Chief Clerk that will not only destroy you but Japantown as well so until then, so long!" And then Malseena just walks away from the three.

Fred, Azul, and Goldie have no idea what they are in for...

**TO BE CONTINUED... if this pilot does ok!**


End file.
